


The Forgotten Dragons

by Justafewthingstosay



Category: Original Work
Genre: This is basically just dragons and world building, don't mind me +, dragons?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Forgotten Dragons

There are many dragons in these lands. There are black dragons with giant horns protruding from their heads. Their mouths filled with acid, their black scales fitting perfectly into the dark marshes where they hide.

There are white dragons, their leathery skin softer than the ones from the other dragons, their fire replaced by ice. Perfectly made for their arctic climate, where they would sit and watch the snowflakes fall, never forgetting a single one of them. Fighting wasn’t their strong suit, but remembering was. 

Green dragons, that spit poisonous acid, blue dragons that can’t spit fire, but instead can summon lightning with their wings. There are red dragons, the strongest of them all and the meanest. 

There are tiny fey that pretend to be dragons, summoned by the magic users of the world. Pseudodragons we call them. 

Air Dragons, Brainstealers, Deep Dragons, Landwyrms, Drakes, Wyverns. 

Dragons come in all shapes, sizes and colours. From Chromatic to metallic, from humanoid to fey. With personalities from the sweetest to the deadliest. 

But, some dragons don’t look like dragons at all. Some dragons look like you and me. Hiding their scales under a thin sheet of fake skin, a disguise good enough to fool us all. Good enough to fool themselves sometimes. 

These dragons will swallow their breath weapon, hiding the fire or the acid that lingers on their tongues, lives in their throats. Their breath weapon will linger, stay, beg at the edges of the mouth of the dragon, begging to be released, only to be swallowed down like a piece of bread. 

When someone told you that these Dragons are mingling with us to hide, you wouldn’t believe me. Dragons are powerful, who do they have to hide from?    
  


Well, some don’t hide, some just tried it once, walked into a village and fell in love, with a person, with the way of life, with not being perceived as a terror. 

And some of them are hiding from other dragons, clan wars are not just a thing for us, but also for them. 

A small handful though is hiding from something that they will never escape from. They are hiding from themselves, hiding from their power, their responsibility. 

Hiding from the way they are supposed to be, fed up with the expectations that we and the other dragons have put on them. Trying to bury themselves in human responsibilities that they will outlive by millennia, but pretend not to. 

Some just want a quiet life, something that they never got as their normal forms. Some want to wake up in the morning and not have to worry about the expectations of the world, only worrying about their shop or their dog or their loved ones. 

Some of these Dragons found each other and called themselves Song Dragons. They went through the world, singing and educating the humanoid of the world beyond their own, of the history of the planes that they walked on.

After a time, their scales changed, from their normal colouring to silver scales. They were born human, only to find out later of their true form. 

They lived a life that they could never really reveal to anyone, except to each other but that was alright. They got something that no other dragon could have. 

A second chance. A second life. 

A choice. 


End file.
